This application is in response to PAR-08-268, "Small Research Grant to Improve Health Care Quality through Health Information Technology (IT)". The two key metrics for any primary care practice are: 1) Timely access, i.e. ensuring patients get an appointment as soon as possible and 2) Continuity of care, i.e. ensuring patients get to see their "own physician" as much as possible. We are proposing to use patient appointment data, physician panel sizes and case mix from primary care databases to develop computer based optimization and simulation models to improve timeliness and patient-clinician continuity. We will first develop a general modeling framework for managing physician panels in a group practice. By incorporating specific features (for example: patient and physician preferences;allowing for changes in scheduling regimen;group visits) we will extend its applicability to various primary care settings. We will also extend the model to account for the constantly changing supply and demand dynamics of a practice. Finally, our models will be disseminated using a web-based decision tool. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PROJECT NARRATIVE - It is important for patients to have timely access to primary care and that patients see their own personal physician (continuity) as much as possible. We will build systems engineering models to improve these two measures and build a web-based decision tool that practices can use.